


What is it like being in love?

by Manwameldiel



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The development of Lee's feelings for Richard. *warning, sad ending*</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is it like being in love?

What is it like being in love?

For Lee, falling for Richard didn't happen right away. It took some time to evolve.  
It began with an awkward meeting, Lee not being the smoothest one when it comes to first meetings. However, it took almost no time at all for them to become friends, them having similar interests and all. 

As their friendship grew, Lee began to develop feelings for Richard. He didn't notice it right away. It wasn't until the premiere on the unexpected journey, when the dwarfs sang the misty mountains, Richard being the lead. His deep, beautiful voice flowed smoothly through Lee's ears and straight to his heart. That was when he knew he had feelings for his colleague. 

Lee wasn't sure when he had first started having feelings for his co-worker, only that for a time he had started noticing things about Richard he had never seen before. How bright the other man's smile was, how his eyes lighted up whenever he was happy, how he so very slightly tilted his head to the left when he was concentrating as well as many other little things others couldn't see. 

As his crush on his friend grew, Lee decided more and more against the idea of telling Richard about it, since their friendship kept growing as well. Lee trusted Richard with his life and knew Richard trusted him as well. He just couldn't risk it, their friendship, it was too special. Lee knew, or at least he thought he knew, that Richard did not return those feelings that Lee had for him. 

It wasn't until they were shooting for the battle of the five armies that Lee realized he was in love with Richard. When he saw him on the set, smiling brightly at him, it hit Lee. This was the last time the two of them would be working together most likely. Surely they would perhaps be able to see each other at other times after this, but something made Lee think that they would not keep their closeness, that after a few years their friendship would have faded into just a memory. 

Lee never wanted to lose Richard like that, he wished they could forever be friends. Really, he wished Richard would return the feelings he had, but he never had the courage to tell Richard he loved him, afraid of losing what he had with him. 

Lee cherished all the moments he had with Richard and when it was time to say goodbye to all of his co-workers after the hobbit had been finished, saying goodbye to Richard was the hardest. Although, he knew it wasn't a final goodbye, they would see each other again, he was gonna make sure of that. It felt like a final goodbye though, because only god knew when they were gonna have time to spend some time together, both off them being actors, not always working in the same continent. 

As the years passed, they stayed friends, but never as close they had been and one day Lee started to wonder if he had made the wrong choice, if in fact he should have confessed his feelings to Richard when he still had the chance. Unbeknownst to him, every day Richard regretted the same mistake.

What is it like being in love?  
For them, it is hell. Loving someone without knowing they feel the same because you never have the courage to tell them, always waiting for the other to make the move, and you don't realize the mistake of waiting until it is too late.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments are welcome :)


End file.
